Chronicles
See also Category:Chronicles The Chronicles are those entries of the wiki that comprise the comprehensive history or Timeline of the Visionary Universe as referenced to date. They include listings for every known event revealed in any Visionary Universe story, as well as supplementary material added to flesh out the larger scope of the universe's history and backstory. The majority of entries are organized under the year of occurrence according to the Post-Creation Calendar. Other entries are listed under the name or title used to refer to a group or sequence of related events, which collects together information relevant to those broader events and their impact. Together they are designed to be an exhaustive resource for pros and fans alike, to explore the Visionary Universe and Omniverse. Along with its companion piece, the Encyclopedia, the Chronicles give a detailed breakdown of the entire body of work that comprises Visionary. Categories Canon Material annotated with links to productions and/or sources are considered full-canon, based on story material. Apocrypha Material without such annotated links are apocrypha when they are speculation, projection or inferences developed through the wiki process. These listings should be considered canon until and/or unless story material directly produced presents direct contradiction, but since they originate within the wiki itself they are not as binding. See Also... See Canon and Apocrypha for more details concerning both these categories of content, as well as Canon Policy and Apocryphal Policy for more details on defining and annotating the various types of content included. Year Based Entries Year based entries are the bulk of the Chronicles. They are entries created under the heading for the year of their occurrence according to the Post-Creation Calendar, which utilizes the PC annotation. They utilize a specific set of headings in order to focus the entry as much as possible. True Measure of Time, Year of Post-Creation Calendar These entries are listed under the heading for their year of occurrence, following the "True Measure of Time" and the Post-Creation Calendar. In this reference, Time is measured using standard earth years and according to the flow of time within the Visionary Universe itself. The Post-Creation Calendar dates to the actual first creation and documents successive years since that initial event. For example, 15,000,000,000.PC would be used to refer to the fifteen-billionth year since creation. True Measure of Time, Day of Year This references the day of any given year on the PC Calendar, utilizing a standard 365-day year calendar system as currently used on Earth. In other writings, this may be annotated by including the day after a decimal point. Thus 15,000,000,000.235PC would be the fifteen-billionth year, and the two-hundred and thirty-fifth day of that year. In the Chronicles, the Day is listed as a secondary heading under the year based entry. It should be noted that this measure does not utilize months or dates at this level of the reference, simply numeric measures of the given day in a total of 365. It also does not utilize the Leap Year inclusion of an extra day. True Measure of Time, 24-Hour Clock Time This references the time of any given day, during any given year on the PC Calendar, utilizing a standard 24 hour day cycle, as currently used on Earth. In other writings, this may be annotated by including the time after a slash following the day listing. Thus 15,000,000,000.235/08:00PC would be the fifteen-billionth year, and the two-hundred and thirty-fifth day of that year, at precisely oh eight hundred hours, or 8AM. In the Chronicles, the time is listed under the secondary heading of day, under the year based entry. Contextual Measure of Time This heading refers to the localized means of measuring and annotating time, using local based calendars and time measures. For example, April 22, 2012, 5:15PM is a localized, contextual measure of time for 21st Century Earth. These will often greatly vary in accordance with the True Measure and the PC Calendar. One is referred to the article on Contextual Measure of Time for more details on how these are recorded in the reference, as well as the article on Time itself for more details on how and why the flow of time varies across the Creation. Location This heading breaks down the location of the event as far as is possible with the given information. This should be done in stages with links to the varying locales. So a typical example of this line would be... Visionary Universe / Milky Way Galaxy / Sol System / Earth / New York City / 323 Peyton Place. Notes These headings of date and time information, specifically the local measures thereof, are only included when this specific identifying information is given in the context of the source material. Most sources do not so specify and thus many different events will simply be listed in chronological order under the one year. Often if this information is listed, its because it was revealed later in some reference of a flashback which locked in dates, times, etc. It should also be noted that Time is a challenging thing in the Omniverse. Far more complex than physical space itself, Time flows in very deep, complex patterns. Measurements of time varies almost more than the elements of its flow, thus the correlation between local measure, the Contextual and True Measure may, together, present a complex equation. Event Based Entries These entries will focus on broader or larger events which play a fundamental role in history. These 'events' may span days, months, years, or centuries and even millennia. These entries will be filed under the common name used to refer to the event, with the relevant years listed as sub-headings and the other identifying information, as listed above, to whatever degree such has been revealed. Note: This type of entry will include a number of Ages which have been identified. Such entries will include the years the Age spans and significant events within that period which helped define the parameters of that given Age. Events Outside of Time Some events in the Visionary Canon truly take place outside the known measure of time, either because they occur before Time was created as a Foundational Force, or because they take place on a Plane, or level of existence where Time does not truly matter, such as within the Nexus of Creation. By their very nature, these events are difficult to ‘place’ in a Chronology. However, to better link all the events of the Visionary Canon together, they are listed with a ‘best approximation’ of their occurrence. This is done with recognition that this is a ‘best guess’ approach and thus somewhat limits the reality of these events. Such events will be annotated. Historical Benchmarks To provide contextual references for the history of the Visionary Universe, many significant, actual historical events are listed in this chronology. These reference points are merely included so that proper historical settings, references and contexts can be included as appropriate. See Historical Benchmarks for a more detailed description. If italicized, the event is estimated (circa) to the date given. Future research or a given story may alter this. If not italicized, the event is recorded or fixed history. The Visionary Universe follows the normal history of the real world other then specific exceptions already included in the chronology. Historical events are listed with minimal context information, and whenever possible, links to more common references, such as Wikipedia itself. The purpose of these Chronicles is to focus on the unique history of the Visionary Universe. The addition of historical information is merely to provide context. Contributors should feel free to add historical markers of significant events, but should recognize the true focus and do so briefly. See Category:Historical Benchmarks Note on Templates Specific entries may include additional customized headings to help lift up unique or specific information. Also new, more specialized templates will periodically be created as need arises for specific types of entries which do not fit properly in the context of any of the current defined templates. (See Template:Chronicle Entry) Additional Resources *Category:Chronicles: for a master list of all Chronicles entries *Before Time: For a listing of events that occurred before the existence of Time *Timeline: For a chronological listing of Chronicle entries that only use the Year Based headings *Category:Templates: For a list of all Templates currently in use *Canon and Canon Policy: For more details on what is regarded as canon and how to annotate it *Apocrypha and Apocryphal Policy: For more on what is regarded as apocrypha *Category:Apocryphal Entries: For a master list of intentional apocryphal entries *Historical Benchmarks and Category:Historical Benchmarks: For more information on how actual history is included in the wiki, the reasons for doing so, and how to annotate it as well as a listing of all such entries including historical content Category:Admin Category:Guidelines Category:Primary Source Articles Category:Site Information